


Hurt

by curly_wurly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly_wurly/pseuds/curly_wurly
Summary: Post-reveal fic. Lena and Kara are attracted to each other and have been dancing around one another for a while now, but then Lena finds out about the whole Supergirl thing. In her anger she decides it's a good idea to get back at Kara by seducing her as Supergirl and flirting with her as Kara to confuse the hell out of her.Of course, genius as she is, Lena failed to take her own feelings into consideration. Things get complicated. Can they rise above the hurt they've caused each other?Canon compliant to the end of season 4, with the exception of Lena/James and Kara/Mon-El.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this, but I am only human! Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Enjoy!

What Lena was about to do wasn’t healthy. She knew that, yet she couldn’t seem to stop herself.

Kara stood in front of her, separated by thin glass. Lena beckoned her in from the balcony. It was a freezing night, the roiling clouds threatening a torrent of rain. Could Kara even feel the cold? There was so much she didn’t know about her so-called best friend.

Kara stepped into her living room, except it wasn’t technically Kara. Supergirl stood in front of her, and although Lena knew all about her friend’s double life, Kara hadn’t seen fit to share it with her. So Lena did the mature thing and acted like Kara Danvers and Supergirl where two different people. To do otherwise would make all her carefully constructed boxes crumple, and Lena didn’t think she was able to handle the damage that would do to her psyche.

Even now, the two versions of the woman in front of her were falling in on themselves. Glasses superimposed over crystal blue eyes, golden hair simultaneously tumbling around strong shoulders and pulled back into a messy bun. Pastel coloured clothes over a bold blue and red suit, the crest a world-famous symbol for hope and compassion, for strength, yet the woman in front of her was wringing her hands in such a shy manner Lena almost laughed. _Why_ hadn’t she told her? Why was it that everyone in her life didn’t trust her, or betrayed her, or used her? Lena was beginning to feel worn down, like rock weathered by the ocean.

Maybe that was why she was going to do it. The lashing out of a hurt mind. She was sick of everyone, of all the lies, and was going to take what she wanted for a change, consequences be damned. She was sick of this attraction, this infatuation, that hadn’t shifted when she’d found out the closest friend she’d ever had, had been lying to her for years. What did that make her? A masochist?

Well, if Kara wasn’t going to tell her, she was going to have some fun at her expense. It would be her way to get back at the lies, her way to get something out of this whole mess. Petty, she knew, but Lena was not feeling magnanimous at all.

She knew this _thing_ between them went both ways. It had been building for years, the looks, the lip bites, the lingering hands, the close hugs. They’d even started kissing on the cheek. Lena had been waiting for Kara to make a move, hoping it would be soon, then she’d found out about the Supergirl issue. Hoping turned to ash as anger took root, yet she couldn’t stop the tug in her stomach whenever she saw the other woman. It was ridiculous. So, she’d distanced herself. She hadn’t seen Kara for over a week, citing work as her excuse. Come to think of it, that was probably why she was here.

“Hi, uh, Lena,” Supergirl started, her hands jerking up in an aborted movement to no doubt fiddle with non-existent glasses. How the fuck had Lena not seen it earlier? “How are you?”

How should she play this? Lena made a flash decision to lay the flirting on thick. It would be fun to watch her squirm. She leaned back on her bar stool, her elbows on the marble island behind her and her breasts straining against her white blouse. She thanked her past self for putting on a black bra that morning. She didn’t need superpowers to see Supergirl’s eyes flicker down, or her tongue dart out to wet her red lips.

“I’m fine,” she said lowly, keeping her voice down an octave. “And yourself?”

Another tongue flick. “I-I’m good yes.” She seemed to realise she was staring at Lena’s chest and her eyes snapped back up, the blue all but gone. Lena felt like a spider at the centre of her web, her prey well and truly ensnared.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure, Supergirl?”

Supergirl shivered. Actually _shivered_. Lena could have laughed in delight. How had she not thought to do this before? Oh, this _was_ fun.

“Erm, ah, Kara Danvers has been worried about you,” Kara Danvers stuttered. Lena barely stopped a snort from escaping. Her audacity was astonishing. “She hasn’t seen you for a while and asked me to drop in to see how you were.”

“Hmmm.” Lena let a hand play with her collar, her fingers dragging across her exposed skin. Once again Supergirl’s eyes fell from her own and were caught by her chest. “Why didn’t she just text me? Or come around herself?” That seemed to cause her big Kryptonian brain to crash. As fun as it was to watch Supergirl struggle, Lena quickly put an end to it. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It-it doesn’t?”

“No. I wanted to see you.”

“Me?” It was more a squeak than anything.

“That’s what I said,” Lena stood abruptly, and Supergirl gulped. “Come here.” Supergirl obeyed without question. They were close now, and Lena could see just how blown her pupils were. If she hadn’t known her eyes were blue, she wouldn’t have been able to guess. “I’ve been thinking. About… things. Us. And I suspect you have too.” The last thing Lena thought before she spoke again was _fuck it._ “Kiss me.”

“Wha–?”

“You heard me.”

Supergirl stared at her for so long Lena thought she wasn’t going to. But her eyes slid shut, a little noise escaped from her throat, and suddenly Lena was pressed between cold marble and hot, solid body. Thought bled from her mind as their lips met. Soft at first, warm, wet. But the intensity ramped up, and all gentleness vanished. Pent-up passion and desire fuelled them, the kisses bruising, and Lena wouldn’t have it any other way. Supergirl tasted of power, of steel. Of long nights filled with good conversation and laughter, of warm embraces and tender looks, of –

No. She wouldn’t fall down that rabbit hole tonight. Tonight, she would put aside her feelings for her best friend and focus on the betrayal. On the hurt that had filled up every crevice of her brain until it was all she could think about.

Yet even that was forgotten as strong hands ripped her blouse open, buttons skidding across the floor. Her mind short circuited, and all Lena could think about was the way hot fingers trailed over her stomach, her sides, before tearing her bra from her body and she was suddenly naked from the waist up.

Lena gasped into Supergirl’s mouth, and the Kryptonian used the opportunity to slip her tongue in deeper. Someone moaned, maybe both of them. Supergirl palmed her breasts, and Lena arched into her hands, biting down on lips of steel. She reached up and tangled her hands into golden curls just as Supergirl pulled her mouth away from Lena’s. She whimpered at the loss, but it quickly turned into a gasp as Supergirl’s lips clamped around a nipple. Hot tongue swirled, long fingers twisted, and Lena writhed against her. Pleasure was firing though her body like fireworks, and Lena decided there and then that this was the best way to get back at Kara for lying.

She failed to see how illogical she was being as her skirt was the next item of clothing to be ripped away. One swift tug and it simply wasn’t on her anymore. Lena marvelled at Supergirl’s strength, her hands running over hard biceps as the Kryptonian returned to her mouth. They traded kisses for a while, hands never staying in one place. Lena was getting frustrated she couldn’t get the stupid suit off Supergirl – she wanted to see her magnificent body in all its glory – but the moment Supergirl dropped to her knees Lena’s mind raced to a halt.

_Oh God, this is really happening._

In all her imaginings, in all her late nights with her vibrator, hell, even when they were heatedly kissing not a moment before, Lena hadn’t _really_ thought this would happen. All petty plans of seducing Supergirl and flirting with Kara and confusing the shit out of her fled her mind. She couldn’t do this. Could she?

Supergirl was kissing and nipping up her thighs. Lena’s mind wasn’t working properly. There would be no going back from this. Kara didn’t seem to have any intention of slowing down though, and Lena took comfort in that. If she was going to fall of a crevice, at least Kara would be right there with her.

“Can I taste you?”

The question was whispered, like anything louder would cause everything to shatter. Lena felt the last vestiges of doubt fade away like fog in sunlight, and nodded frantically. She would have been embarrassed, but Supergirl grinned widely, yanked her panties off and dived right in.

At the first touch of her tongue Lena gasped loudly, sparks racing along her nerves. Supergirl settled into a rhythm, and all Lena could do was cling on for the ride. She grabbed onto Supergirl’s hair with one hand and steadied herself against the island with the other, but none of that mattered when Supergirl lifted her legs and wrapped them around her shoulders, her own hands supporting Lena as if she weighed nothing. Which she supposed she did to the goddess who could bend steel like paper. The thought made her wetter, if that were possible.

Tongue never ceasing in its movements, swirling, licking, flicking, Lena was getting closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel it rising within, a deep fire being fanned into raging flames. Her moans were rising to a crescendo, and the louder she was the harder Supergirl worked. It was like she was getting off on the sounds she was making.

With little warning, Lena came. She let out a long moan as she tensed, her legs clamping around Kara and pulling her impossibly closer. It was a good job she was Supergirl otherwise Lena would fear suffocating her.

When it all became too much, she pushed her away. Supergirl gently put her feet back on the floor and held onto her as she caught her breath. When they locked eyes, Lena saw satisfaction give way to panic, and Supergirl stepped back so quickly Lena almost fell over.

“I have to, uh, I’ve got to go. There’s an… emergency… thing.”

She flew out of Lena’s apartment without another word, Lena’s juices still shining on her chin.

Lena gathered her clothes in a daze, still riding the high of Supergirl’s talented mouth. She did some laundry, had a shower and settled into bed with a book and a glass of wine, and she didn’t have a single recollection of doing any of it.

She pulled out her phone and opened her message thread with Kara. She hesitated. Lena was in a great mood, and she had a sneaking suspicion Supergirl had ruined her for anyone else – just from that one encounter, which was ridiculous – but she was still hurt. She needed to make Kara hurt too, in a small way. Lena unfroze her fingers and sent out a text asking if she was free to grab lunch tomorrow, and she was pleased when Kara texted back a yes almost immediately.

She fell into a satisfying sleep after a satisfying evening.

 

\---

 

Lena was starving. She’d skipped breakfast on account of forgetting to set her alarm and subsequently sleeping in. She blamed Supergirl for her oversight.

The café wasn’t far from L-Corp, and it was one they’d been meaning to try but had kept picking other places to go to instead. It was small inside, but warm and busy, and Lena settled into her seat with a sigh. She was early. And nervous.

In fact, Lena would go as far to say she was on the verge of an all-out panic. Last night shouldn’t have happened. Not with all the lies swirling around them. The conversation that was coming, a conversation Lena knew they needed to have, would now be infinitely harder to bring up. Would Kara tell her, or continue to keep it a secret? Would Lena find the courage to say she knows? Would they survive it coming out into the open?

She tried to focus on the bustle around her, the humming of conversation, the clinking of cups and cutlery, but nothing could distract her from the dread slowly gripping her throat. She didn’t know if she would be able to speak when Kara showed up. _If_ Kara showed up. She wouldn’t bail, would she? Lena was struck by doubt, but she quickly brushed it aside. Kara was a superhero, if nothing else. She wouldn’t back down just because she was scared. Lena admired that.

She bought a single black coffee, and when the waitress brought it over she belatedly ordered Kara’s sugary monstrosity. Lena was once again struck by how she hadn’t noticed sooner; the woman consumed far too many calories to have the body she did. Her brother had been right; denial was a powerful thing.

Lena was in the middle of taking a sip of her scolding coffee when Kara breezed through the door. She had the look of a woman who’d psyched herself up and marched forward before she could stop herself. Lena would have been amused, except she felt like she’d swallowed lava as her drink went down the wrong way. She was still coughing her lungs up when Kara reached her.

“Are you alright?” Her voice sounded panicked, and Lena felt warmth spread through her that was unrelated to the hotter-than-the-sun coffee. She should sue this place.

Lena’s smile was watery when she could breathe again. “Sorry, wrong pipe. I’m fine.”

Kara didn’t look convinced, but she stopped rubbing circles into Lena’s back and sat down opposite her. Thank God the redness in her cheeks could be explained away by her coughing fit. Kara was wearing a white shirt tucked neatly into tight fitting jeans. The way the fabric pulled over her muscles was distracting, and Lena was sure the whole café could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

“Are you sure?”

 _She_ can _hear my heart._ Hopefully Kara put it down to the coffee incident and nothing else. “Yes, I promise,” Lena smiled, and she got a little rush at the sight of Kara ducking her head to hide a building blush. _I’ve already come this far,_ Lena thought as she regained her equilibrium. _May as well continue. Let’s see how red she can go._

“So,” Lena said as she regained control. “How are you? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.”

“It’s fine,” Kara said brightly, waving a dismissive hand. “I’m great. Really great. It’s been great.” She coughed. “And you?”

Lena could see that Kara was flustered already. This was going to be too easy. “I’m great as well.” She leaned forward and lowered her voice like she was going to impart a juicy secret. Kara mimicked her movement. “Do you want to know something?” Lena paused for effect, and Kara leaned in even closer. Lena took the opportunity to graze her fingertips over Kara’s on the tabletop. She didn’t miss the Kryptonian’s shiver. “I’m all the better for seeing you.” Lena let her lips curl into a smile as Kara ducked her head and chuckled.

“That’s sweet of you to say,” she said as she fiddled with her glasses. “It is good to see you again. I’ve been meaning to talk to you actually.”

 Oh no. Judging by the way Kara seemed to be bracing herself against a physical impact, it was going to be _that_ conversation. Lena wasn’t ready for _that_ conversation. She opened her mouth to blurt something out – she didn’t even know what – when the waitress came back to take their food order.

Lena used the distraction to pull herself together. She wasn’t ready for this, but then she doubted she ever would be. How should she act? Like it was all news to her? Or should she tell Kara everything? Fuck, this was a disaster. She should never have seduced her. Although to be fair to herself, that had been absurdly easy.

As soon as the waitress left with their mammoth order – mainly Kara’s doing, and Lena was once again struck by how blind she’d been – Kara turned serious eyes back on her. Lena could feel her heartbeat tick upwards, and Kara’s eye flick told her she’d heard it. What to do, what to do? She would rather anything else happen than this conversation. Did that make her a coward? Lena didn’t care.

“I had sex last night.”

The words were out of her mouth before they’d registered with her brain, and Lena was left inwardly cursing her idiocy. She’d never planned to bring _that_ up. Kara had stopped trying to talk and was doing her best impression of a goldfish, so maybe it was advantageous. Lena decided to plough ahead.

“Well, not really, she left before I could reciprocate. I’m feeling kind of conflicted about it –” talk about understatement – “and you’re my best friend, so I was hoping you could give me some advice?” Great, why the hell had she asked Kara’s advice on her sex life with Kara, when Kara didn’t know she knew it was with Kara? _What a mess._

Lena watched as Kara tried to compose herself, but a pink flush had darkened her cheeks and her pupils were blown wide. Was she turned on? Lena had to supress a smirk. Perhaps her idiotic remark hadn’t been so idiotic after all.

“Well,” Kara started, then stopped to wet her lips. Lena couldn’t help but follow the movement, her mind flashing back to what that tongue was capable of. When she met Kara’s eyes again, they were even more black. _She noticed me looking._ Lena couldn’t find it in her to be embarrassed. “Why is it complicated? Do you like her?” There was a harshness to Kara’s voice that confused Lena. She didn’t know that Lena knew, so it couldn’t be that. She wasn’t jealous of herself, was she? Surely not.

The more Lena thought about it though, the more it made sense. Her attraction to the reporter was returned, a blind person could see that, and they’d been orbiting each other for so long now it was only a matter of time before they fell into one another. Only, Lena had seduced Supergirl. So, from Kara’s perspective, it must look like Lena had chosen the powerful woman of steel over clumsy little Kara Danvers.

Lena sat back in her chair as she regarded her friend. Yes, there was hurt there. She’d been successful in her silly endeavour to get back at Kara for not telling her the truth. Now what? _I’ve fucked up big time._

“I don’t like her like that, I mean, I _do_ like her but –” God, why couldn’t she string a sentence together? She sighed. “I like someone else.” Fuck, why had she said _that?_ Kara’s eyebrow ticked upwards.

“Who?”

 _You._ Lena couldn’t outright say it, could she? She wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but her mouth wouldn’t form the simple, one syllable word. Green eyes held blue, and warmth diffused through Lena, leaving her skin a bold red instead of its usual pale white. She knew Kara could hear her rapid heartbeat and increased breathing, yet all the other woman did was slowly lean forward, her arms pressed flat against the table. The way her muscles rippled was entirely unfair.

“Who, Lena?”

The words were soft, like the first kisses they’d exchanged. Lena couldn’t catch her breath. How on Earth had Kara flipped this so she was firmly in control? Not that Lena didn’t like it. She was turned on to the point it was becoming uncomfortable.

The air was charged around them, and luckily the waitress chose that moment to return with their food. Lena didn’t know what would have happened otherwise. Once she left, instead of tucking into her meal with gusto, Kara stayed still, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. “Who did you sleep with?”

That jarred Lena out of whatever spell Kara had put her under. The betrayal came rushing back, the hurt, the anger, and Lena released a sharp breath. How dare she ask that question? She knew fine well what had happened, yet here she was playing the oblivious card. Well, that just wouldn’t do. Time to make her flustered again.

“I slept with someone who knew what she was doing with her tongue.” Lena didn’t hide her smirk as Kara blinked, that familiar pink shade rising again. “I was _very_ satisfied.”

Kara chose to shovel food into her mouth instead of responding, and Lena felt like the ball was back in her court. “You know, it strikes me that we’ve never really talked about this stuff before,” Lena continued, glee rising at Kara’s ongoing flush. “Have you ever slept with a woman? I’ve been with several, but last night was better than all of them.”

Kara swallowed her food in a way that looked painful and took several gulps of her drink. “Erm, yeah, I have,” she mumbled, and Lena had to lean forward slightly to hear her.

“You have?” Lena murmured. “That’s good to know.” She meant it in the sense that she knew Kara wasn’t lying to her about that, but she immediately saw how it could be taken another way. Kara straightened in her chair, her head tilting to the side in a way that was entirely too adorable. Lena was supposed to be angry at her, not finding her cute.

It was Kara’s turn to smirk. Lena’s stomach clenched at the sight, and the air left her lungs in a rush. She raised an eyebrow in her best imitation of boardroom Lena, but it fell from Kara like water from a duck. “Why is that good to know, Lena?” Fuck, Lena was pretty sure she’d just heard Kara’s bedroom voice. It was better than she’d imagined. A tingle spread over her skin at the sound of her name spoken to sensually, and Lena felt like she was floundering. This wasn’t how she’d expected this lunch to go. She needed to regain control.

Lena waved a hand, going for casual. She didn’t know if she succeeded. Kara had to know how affected she was by her. She was struggling to think of something to say when Kara turned her head abruptly, and Lena felt thankful to whatever accident had just occurred. She immediately felt dirty at being thankful for an accident. People could be hurt.

She listened silently as Kara stammered her way through some bullshit excuse to leave, trying not to let the disappointment show on her face. She pulled Kara close for a hug, making sure to press as much of her body against the Kryptonian’s. She was going to make sure she stayed in Kara’s mind for a good while yet. Dragging her nails across the back of Kara’s neck, Lena touched her lips to her cheek in a feather light caress. When she stepped back Kara’s lips were parted, her face flushed and her eyes black. Said eyes were fixed on Lena’s lips, and Lena needed her to go lest she kiss her there and then.

“Didn’t you say you needed to leave?” Lena said softly, relishing in Kara’s reaction to her.

Her eyes drifted up to Lena’s erratically, almost like she was drunk. Could Kara even get drunk? She’d seen her drink plenty of wine, but Lena couldn’t recall her ever being intoxicated.

Kara blinked rapidly then, like she was waking up. “Yeah, sorry. We’ll have to do this again.” Her voice held a promise that Lena was both apprehensive of and yearning for. She wanted Kara, wanted her in every way, but they needed to get past all the lies first. It was going to be awful.

Kara turned and walked out of the little café, and Lena felt herself slump where she stood.

“See you soon Kara.”

 

\---

 

‘Soon’ turned out to be later that night. Lena was still in her office, her mind lost in circuit boards and mechanics, when she heard the soft thump of boots landing on her balcony. She didn’t register what they signified at first, too lost in her work as she was, but the sharp tap on the glass followed by the door opening quickly pulled her back to reality.

Supergirl strode in, sure footed and straight backed, her eyes planted firmly on something over Lena’s right shoulder. Lena abandoned her computer and turned to stand in front of her. She wondered how Supergirl was going to play this.

She cleared her throat. “Lena. I would like to apologise –”

“Please look at me when you’re talking to me.” Lena shouldn’t be getting so much joy from seeing Supergirl squirm, but fuck it. She crossed her arms, and if that had the added benefit of pushing her breasts up, well, she had no control over where Supergirl looked.

The Kryptonian’s throat bobbed, and Lena failed to supress a shiver as blue met green. The intensity in that otherworldly gaze was enough to render her mute, and Lena could almost feel her control of the situation slip through her fingers like it was a tangible thing. She had to steady herself against her desk.

Supergirl saw of course, the ghost of a smile flashing across her smooth face. A step forward. A sharp inhale. Another step. Lena straightened to her full height, and her heels enabled her to be eye to eye with Supergirl.

“I was saying,” Supergirl continued, her low voice eliciting another shiver out of Lena, “that I would like to apologise for the way I left last night.”

“It was rather… abrupt.”

 “It was. I’m sorry.” Supergirl raised a hand, her fingers trailing over Lena’s jaw. Lena was practically panting. It should have been humiliating, how quickly Supergirl was unravelling her, but Lena didn’t have any room left for anything except lust. Supergirl could obviously tell; confidence was rolling off her like heat haze. Gone was the tense woman who’d stepped into her office barely a minute before.

“Perhaps there’s a way you can make it up to me,” Lena whispered, her mind set on where this was going. She wasn’t letting Kara leave without fucking her. _Supergirl,_ Lena berated herself. _She’s Supergirl._

Her eyebrow cocked, a smirk twisting her mouth, and Lena had never seen anything so hot. _One smirk and I’m practically throwing myself at her._ Lena couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed. Supergirl’s hand was still tracing her cheek, but there was far too much distance between them for Lena’s liking. She pressed herself up against the solid frame of Supergirl and relished the almost imperceptible moan that fell from the Kryptonian’s mouth.

Lena tangled her hands in Kara’s hair and pulled her down. Coherent thought was nowhere to be found as lips met lips, and Lena poured all her longing and desire and frustration into the kiss. Ka– _Supergirl_ gave as good as she got, and her tongue was making Lena’s knees weak.

Supergirl’s hands went to her backside, giving it a little squeeze before lifting her effortlessly, and before Lena knew it, she was being lowered onto her couch. The kiss had become more playful as they traded nips and gasps, and Kara removed Lena’s pantsuit so quickly Lena blinked and missed it. Clad only in her underwear goosebumps prickled her skin. Kara leaned back and drank her in, her black eyes roaming over all her hills and valleys. Lena preened under the scrutiny, but she missed her hot mouth.

She was about to demand she kiss her again when Supergirl did something Lena hadn’t been expecting. She stood up from Lena and reached behind her to detach her cape, and as the heavy material dropped to the floor she was already removing the rest of her suit. Lena’s mouth had gone dry. She was about to see her perfectly sculpted body. The hard muscles, the arms, the abs, the legs. Lena wouldn’t be surprised to find she was drooling.

Kara hesitated as she was about to slip it off though. Lena could have cried. “Erm, don’t laugh.”

Lena was confused. Kara was blushing hard, her bottom lip caught in her teeth. Lena sat up and gently soothed it with her tongue, hoping to reassure her. “Why would I laugh?”

Kara ripped out of her suit like she was pulling off a band aid and lay back down on top of Lena, claiming her mouth again before she could catch so much as a glimpse of a body she’d been dreaming about for years. At least it was pressed down on her, a warm reminder that this was happening. _Again._ Lena tried to see what the problem was, but Kara’s incessant lips and tongue was driving all thought from her mind, and when she reached down and started rubbing her over her panties Lena forgot all about what she wasn’t supposed to laugh at.

She was moaning in time with Kara’s hand, her mouth free now as Kara bit and sucked her neck. She was going to have to use a lot of concealer over the coming days. “Please,” Lena groaned. “Take everything off. I want to feel you.”

Kara didn’t need telling twice. Lena’s underwear was gone in seconds, and when Kara sat up Lena saw _her_ underwear.

She burst out laughing.

“I told you not to laugh,” Kara pouted. She tried to look offended, but Lena could see she was fighting a smile. She was wearing matching bra and panties and they had little smiling penguins stamped all over them. It was just so _Kara._

Lena’s laughter tapered away to chuckles. “I’m not going to be able to look at you the same way, knowing you’re wearing these under that suit as you save people,” she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara rolled her eyes. “Penguins are cute.”

“Sure they are darling.” Lena grinned at the mock hurt look on Kara’s face. “Why did you come here wearing them?”

“I came here to apologise; I didn’t expect this to happen again.” Kara blushed as Lena raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I may have hoped, but I didn’t expect it.”

Lena started laughing again at Kara’s pout. She was so damn _cute._ Said laughter was sharply cut off as Kara grabbed her arms and held them over her head, and just like that her desire surged anew.

“Move your hands and I stop. Touch me, and I stop. Do you understand?”

Lena could only nod mutely in the face of Kara’s fire. This was going to be torture.

Kara held her gaze as she went down on her, but Lena couldn’t maintain eye contact as pleasure raced through her veins, pooling in the place below her stomach. When Kara slipped one finger in, then two, well, Lena couldn’t be blamed for the sounds she was making. Thank goodness it was late and everyone had gone home, otherwise the morning news would have a field day.

She almost reached down to grab her hair a few times, but Kara slowed each time she so much as thought of moving, so Lena had to grip the arm of the couch instead. She was surprised she didn’t tear it, no superpowers notwithstanding.

The pace Kara set was brutal, her arm never tiring as she pumped her fingers in and out, her tongue swirling above. _Yeah, she’s definitely ruined me._ That was Lena’s last clear thought before her orgasm was tearing through her, making her arch off the couch. Kara coaxed her through it gently, and crawled up to hold her as her body convulsed with aftershocks. She wiped her fingers and mouth on Lena’s blazer, of all things, but her post-orgasm contentment prevented her from getting angry.

“Are you alright?”

The question was tender, and Lena felt sudden heat spike behind her eyes. She was _not_ going to cry. She would rather jump off the balcony. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and gave Supergirl a shaky smile. Supergirl kissing her then, tenderly, and Lena had to fight tears again.

What a _fucking_ mess.

“Get on your back,” she said roughly, and Supergirl raised an eyebrow at her tone.

“Yes ma’am,” she smirked as she stood up. Lena followed her up and grabbed her for another bruising kiss. She could taste herself on Supergirl’s tongue, and if was enough to send another wave of arousal through her.

Supergirl froze suddenly, and Lena broke away, confused. “What is it?”

Kara closed her eyes and sighed. “I’ve got to go.”

“Seriously?” Lena frowned as annoyance curbed her lust somewhat.

“I’m sorry, some idiots are breaking into a bank right now.”

Supergirl certainly sounded irritated as she glared at something Lena couldn’t see, but was she just saying that to leave? Although surely she wouldn’t want to leave right before Lena could make her come. Her disappointed must have shown on her face because Supergirl softened, her hand caressing her cheek again. “I’m sorry Lena. Believe me, I want this. Rao, I want you so badly I ache from it.” The words were breathed into Lena’s mouth, and she stole another kiss before Supergirl pulled away and redressed.

“Be careful,” Lena called as Supergirl made her way back to the balcony.

“Always am,” she said with a cocky smile.

Lena smirked. “Don’t let them see your penguins.”

Supergirl rolled her eyes and muttered something in Kryptonian, and flew away with a smile curving her perfect lips.

Lena quickly redressed after that. As she headed home, pleasure and lethargy wrapping around her body, she thought on how this was all going to blow up in their faces.

She resolved to tell her as soon as she next saw her.

 

\---

 

She didn’t tell Kara when she next saw her.

She’d been called into Catco for a last-minute meeting, and she initially didn’t see Kara in the bustle of bodies darting about the open plan office. She wondered how Kara could stand it; the activity was deafening to Lena, and she didn’t have super hearing.

Lena was physically present for the so-called emergency meeting that turned out not to be an emergency at all, but her mind was tying knots around itself. How would she broach the topic? What would she say? What would Kara say? Lena didn’t think she could stand it if Kara broke all contact with her. And what about her own hurt feelings?

Round and round her mind raced, and Lena was no closer to a solution.

When she finally left the meeting that had gone on far too long, Lena was in a foul mood and a tight pulsing was beginning behind her eyes. All she wanted was to go home and sleep, but it was only four in the afternoon and she still had a million things to do. She was tired, irritable and craving Big Belly Burger, so when she looked up and bright blue eyes locked with hers from across the room if wasn’t her fault the breath was knocked out of her.

She stumbled slightly in her heels, and Kara almost fell off her perch atop Nia’s desk in her haste to stand up. Lena waved her off though. As much as she wanted to breathe her in and hold her close, she really was too busy.

Kara’s face fell, and Lena shot her an apologetic smile as the entered the elevator.

Later that night when Lena was finally in the comfort of her bed, she sent Kara a quick heart emoji text message. It didn’t take long for Kara’s response to come through, a flurry of emoji’s that Lena could barely make sense of. Hearts of varying colours, a popcorn emoji, a rainbow, a cat, a rocket – Lena stopped trying after that.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

\---

 

Lena looked up in annoyance at the knock on her door. “Jess, I told you not to –”

“Guess again,” Kara said brightly as she strolled into the office. The strong smell of burgers wafted ahead of her, and Lena’s stomach loudly reminded her she hadn’t eaten that day. Kara gave her a dry look. “I knew you’d forget to eat, so we’re having lunch now. I don’t care how busy you are, you’re eating me now. _With_ me now. _With._ ”

Lena barked out a laugh. It seemed someone was frustrated. “Is there something you want to tell me Kara?” Lena said lowly, twitching her eyebrow. Scarlet flushed Kara’s cheeks, and she stuttered as Lena sat on the couch. The same couch Kara had eaten Lena on. She could feel her own cheeks heat.

“Supergirl,” Kara blurted out, and Lena turned to her in surprise. _Shit, is she telling me now?_ Lena’s mind raced as she tried to prepare herself. This was _not_ the best time to have this talk; Lena could only spare about fifteen minutes for lunch with Kara, and this conversation needed way more time than that.

“On the news.” Kara gestured to the mute television that was replaying the morning news. Lena sighed internally. It seemed Kara was just as unprepared. Lena wondered how she was. This had to be tearing her up inside. Despite all the lies and betrayals, Lena truly believed Kara loved her and wanted what was best for her. The secrecy was probably down to something as simple as Kara not telling her initially, then missing an opportunity to come clean as they became closer, then it being too difficult to bring up because it had gone on for so long.

Didn’t make it hurt any less, but Lena could understand the process that had led them to this moment.

She turned to watch the events unfolding on the screen as Kara sat beside her laying out burgers and fries. Supergirl had apprehended an escaped alien convict and safely returned them to custody. Lena used _safely_ loosely. Supergirl punched a touch too hard, and the poor alien hadn’t stood a chance.

Lena hummed. “Does Supergirl seem a little, I don’t know, _frustrated_ , to you?”

Kara choked on a fry.

Lena watched on with amusement as Kara downed her whole drink. The movement of her throat was hypnotic, and Lena had to wet suddenly dry lips. She longed to place a kiss on her neck.

“Nah, no, I don’t think so, what makes you say that?” Kara was red, but Lena couldn’t tell if it was down to the choking or embarrassment. “She dealt with the bad guy well, I think.”

Lena shrugged. “Just seems like she was hitting to hard. Like she’s got some pent-up frustration.”

Kara was silent, and Lena found her frowning at the television. She wondered what she was thinking. She’d been subtly hinting at sexual frustration, as Lena had yet to reciprocate, but she realised it ran deeper than that. _She wants to tell me,_ Lena thought with startling clarity. _But she doesn’t know how. Especially now._ Lena had never regretted seducing her more than in that moment. Lena was going to have to be the one to bring it up. The thought terrified her beyond anything that had happened in her life so far.

She couldn’t say anything yet. They simply didn’t have time. But soon. It would have to be soon. They couldn’t continue like this.

They chatted about inane things as they finished their food, and Kara left with a tight hug and a kiss that was entirely too close to Lena’s mouth to be friendly.

Lena sat at her desk for some time later, her mind once again running rings around itself. She liked Kara. Really liked her. She felt more for her than she’d ever felt for anyone else. She was confident Kara liked her as well. It was obvious; the looks, the hand grazing, the tight hugs. The way she couldn’t seem to stop herself from seeking her out, the way she worshipped her body, the burning in her eyes, the passionate kisses.

Lena released a sigh that originated from her bones. They couldn’t keep hurting each other like this. Love had no place for hurt, and Lena knew now that that was what she felt for Kara. The love of a friend, the love of a romantic partner. The knowledge stole over her softly, quietly, like it had always been there. Maybe it had been, and Lena was too dense to see it. She blinked away the burning in her eyes.

The next time she saw her as Kara, Lena would tell her. No more lies.

 

\---

 

She didn’t tell her when she next saw her, because she came as Supergirl. Lena didn’t know why, but it was a conversation she needed to have with Kara Danvers. Probably because Supergirl was bigger than an individual; she was a goddess, perfection personified, and Lena was beginning to associate her with sex. Not the best start to _that_ conversation.

Lena hadn’t seen her for three days. They texted of course, but a wave of busy work schedules kept them apart for far longer than Lena liked. _Three days,_ she tutted at herself. _I can’t even go three days without her. I miss her so much. What a lovesick fool I am._

Lena was in bed answering some emails when she heard it. A faint _tap tap tap_ like rhythmic rain was coming from her balcony. Except, it wasn’t raining. Years of assassination attempts had left her wary, and Lena grabbed a taser as she edged her way into the living room, her heart in her throat.

It was Supergirl.

Tension fled Lena’s bones, making her sag like a puppet with cut strings. She tossed the taser on the couch and went to the balcony door. Supergirl threw another little stone, a sharp ping reverberating through Lena’s ears, and grinned. Lena glared as she slid the glass aside. “I thought you were an intruder.”

Supergirl cocked her head to the side like a ridiculous puppy. “Is that why your heart is beating so fast?”

“Why else?”

Because you’re seeing me?”

Lena snorted. “Full of yourself, aren’t you?” Kara grinned that bright smile of hers again, and Lena felt her heart melt a little more. “Why are you throwing stones at my door? One wrong move and you could shatter everything.”

Kara – _Supergirl_ – rolled her eyes. “That would never happen. I know my strength.” Lena bit her lip at that; she couldn’t help herself. Thoughts of Kara’s stamina raced through her blood, making it sing with desire. Would she ever stop affecting her so?

Supergirl stepped forward into Lena’s space. Lena sucked in a breath that was all Kara, and her eyelids fluttered. Kara had seen, of course. She wore a smirk that took up her entire face. “You know,” she said quietly, stepping closer. “Throwing rocks at windows is romantic. I’ve seen all the Earth movies about it.”

“Is that so?” Lena whispered, incapable of anything louder. She knew all about Kara’s love affair with cheesy romantic movies. She’d been forced to sit through her fair share. She was sure she could quote the Princess Bride word for word.

Another step forward. “Yes.” Also a whisper.

Lena licked her lips and relished the way Kara’s eyes tracked the movement. “Are you wearing better underwear tonight?”

The question startled a laugh out of Kara. “Okay, there’s nothing wrong with penguins –” Lena raised a disbelieving eyebrow “– and yes. Would you like to see?”

That was all the warning Lena got as she was pulled into a scorching kiss. Kara literally swept her off her feet and carried her inside, and Lena moaned deeply at the display of power. They went straight to the bedroom and Kara gently lay her on the covers. She made to climb on top, their lips never separated for long, but Lena pushed her back.

“I’m doing you first tonight.”

Kara expression of confusion cleared at Lena’s breathless words, and she stripped to her underwear in the blink of an eye. Lena leaned back on her elbows and drank in the sight before her.

Powerful, long legs Lena could climb for days. Perfect abs that looked ripped from photoshop. Arms that had her drooling. _God,_ her _arms._ Lena had to tear her eyes away or all she’d do was stare. And she wanted to taste.

She scooted to the edge of the bed, bracketing Kara with her thighs, and reached up slowly to undo her black lacy bra. She’d really outdone herself in the underwear department. Lena wanted to both admire them and peal them from her body.

The bra fell away, and Lena got her first glimpse of her breasts. _Is everything about her perfect?_ Lena couldn’t think of any other way to describe her; words were inadequate. She reached up and palmed them, and the fit her hands like they were made for her. Lena moved slowly, moulding her fingers around them, caressing them, rubbing her thumb over hardened nipples. It seemed Kryptonian bodies worked the same as human ones. Lena felt Kara shudder under her ministrations and looked up to see her eyelids closed and her mouth slightly parted. That wouldn’t do. Lena wanted to see fire ignite the blue ice of her eyes, so she pulled hard on her nipples, and Kara’s eyes opened with a gasp.

Lena smirked. Holding eye contact, she brought her mouth down around one nipple, her hand still working the other. She let her tongue swirl and nip and lick and moved onto the other just as Kara clenched her eyes shut. She gave that one the same attention until Kara suddenly pushed her down onto the bed. Lena gasped at the longing burning on her face.

“Fuck me Lena, _please_ fuck me.”

She _was_ frustrated. Lena had never heard Kara swear before, and if the rush of arousal was anything to go by, she loved it. She wanted to make her say it again. Kara let her push her onto her back, and Lena took one last look into blue eyes gone black before she swept her panties from her and jumped in.

The first taste was incredible. Kara moaned loudly above her, and as much as Lena wanted to go slow and build up, she just couldn’t. She set a fast pace, an ache settling into her jaw quickly, but she paid it no mind. She just wanted Kara to feel good.

“Rao, _Lena_ , right there, please, _fuck_.”

The sounds she was making were heaven to Lena’s ears, and she wanted to hear them for the rest of her life. Her tongue ravished Kara, her fingers biting into solid thighs, and Kara tipped over the edge with a shout of her name and a crack of her headboard.

She crawled up Kara’s body as she breathed heavily underneath her, and Lena grinned down at her wide eyes. “Lena, that was, that –” she didn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she dragged Lena down and devoured her mouth. Tongues tangling, teeth nipping. It was one of the hottest kisses Lena had ever had. Kara moaned deeply, no doubt from her own taste.

Just as Lena needed to come up for air Kara pushed her up, up, up, until she was sitting on her face. Lena had time to think ‘ _fuck’_ before it was Kara’s tongue setting the hard pace, and it was all Lena could do to keep up.

She was frowning in concentration as she ate her out, and Lena found it to be unbearably adorable. She didn’t watch for long though as she started to ride her face, pleasure building rapidly. Kara’s hands grasped her backside, pulling her down harder on her face. _God._ Lena thought she was going to combust. She was already close from doing Kara, and it didn’t take long for her own orgasm to wash over her.

She almost called Kara’s name, but she caught the word on the tip of her tongue. That was a conversation she knew they needed to have, the proverbial elephant in the room, but definitely _not_ now. She slid off Kara to lie panting next to her, the broken headboard hanging ominously above them. Lena laughed when she saw it and Kara joined in sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she said. “I’ll get you a new one.”

Lena waved her off. “What’s the point of being a billionaire if I don’t get to replace a few broken beds every now and them?”

She turned from her examination of the headboard to Kara, and almost choked on air. Kara was gazing at her like she was the most precious thing in the universe, wonder pouring out of her eyes, and Lena had to turn away lest she burn up.

They really needed to talk. But, not tonight, the selfish part of Lena whispered. Tonight, she was going to be the best Kara had ever had and ruin her for anyone else.

“Can I use fingers on you?”

Kara flushed, like she hadn’t just had Lena riding her face. “I don’t think so. I’d break them.” Lena couldn’t hide her disappointment, and Kara reached over and brushed some hair away from her face. “I wouldn’t say no to your tongue again though.”

Lena laughed. How did she go from blushing innocence to seductive stares? Kara grinned goofily at her, and Lena pushed her languid body back on top of the Kryptonians. She couldn’t help but grin back; her smile was like sunlight and Lena was desperate for any drop. She could feel her smile as she kissed her, and Lena’s heart soared.

They spent several minutes making out. After a while though. Lena felt her desire flare anew, and her hands began to roam. Kara’s were trailing lines up and down her back, and Lena could pinpoint the exact moment she felt the change in atmosphere; namely because she grabbed her ass and flipped them over.

Lena let out a rather undignified squeak which Kara laughed at. Lena’s rebuttal was swallowed by another sensual kiss, and Lena found herself addicted to them, to the shape of Kara’s mouth, to the taste of her lips. Kara’s hands cupped her breasts, prompting a moan out of Lena, followed by a gasp as Kara took a nipple into her mouth. She spent a long time with Lena’s breasts. _Is she a boob girl?_ Lena chuckled at the thought.

Kara pulled away slightly. She was smiling. “What are you laughing at?”

“I didn’t take you for a boob girl.”

Kara raised an eyebrow “I’m an every-inch-of-Lena-Luthor-girl.”

Lena swatted her shoulder. “You’re a fucking boob girl. Not stop talking and get back down there.”

Kara laughed. “As you wish.”

Lena rolled her eyes. _Of course_ she found the time to quote a Princess Bride. All thoughts of the movie were swept from her mind by Kara’s mouth, and as her lips traced over her hip bones, Lena had a thought.

“Wait,” she gasped, pleasure making her mind slow. “The draw under the bed, put it on.”

Kara frowned at her. “Put the draw on?”

“No, you idiot,” Lena laughed. “The thing in the draw. Put on the strap on.”

Kara’s eyes widened, and she was diving for the draw before Lena could lick her lips. She held it up before her, and Lena could feel herself getting wetter. The mere thought of Kara wearing that and driving into her was almost enough to send her over the edge right there.

“Um, I never actually worn one of these before,” Kara said as she put it on. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“I will, I promise.”

Kara’s eyes darkened further, as if that were possible, and she knelt back down on the bed. “Get on your hands and knees.”

A whimper Lena was powerless to stop escaped her lips. She did as she was told, but she couldn’t stop herself from throwing an _‘as you wish’_ quip over a shoulder. Kara chuckled lowly, and Lena shivered as she felt her settle behind her.

“Are you ready?”

“ _God_ yes.”

Lena felt fingertips at her entrance. “You’re so wet for me.” Kara voice was almost reverent, like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing and feeling, even after everything they’d done together.

Lena was throbbing. “ _Please.”_

Kara inched the strap on in slowly, almost too slowly, and Lena pushed back until she was full. Kara paused as Lena sighed. “Is this okay?”

“It’s good. Start moving please.”

Slowly at first, but it didn’t take long to build up momentum. Before she knew it, Lena had her face in the pillows drowning out her moans, which were getting louder with each snap forward of Kara’s hips. For someone who'd never worn one before, she certainly knew had to use it. As with her fingers, the pace she set was brutal, but Lena wouldn’t have it any other way. The room was filled with sounds of Lena groaning the quieter sounds of Kara’s moans, the creak of the bed and the slap of skin on skin. Lena wasn’t going to last long.

“Rub your clit,” Kara gasped out, her hands flexing on Lena's hips, and Lena almost came from that alone. She’d never heard Kara say anything remotely dirty before, and it was such a massive turn on. Even as she started her orgasm was bursting through her, alighting even nerve with fire as she clamped down hard on a pillow to stop from calling out Kara’s name.

Kara coaxed her gently through it, and when Lena eventually collapsed she removed the toy in a flash and cuddled up to her, holding her close as Lena failed to stop her eyes from leaking.

“Did I hurt you?” Kara whispered. Lena shook her head in a no. “Are you alright?” Lena nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak. “I’m going to hold you until you fall asleep, okay?” Lena clenched her eyes against a wave of emotion and burrowed deeper into Kara’s embrace.

The next time she saw her, as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl, she was going to tell her. She had to.

 

\---

 

It was an impromptu games night with the whole lying gang. Lena had almost declined when Kara had sent the message but hadn’t. She couldn’t put it off any longer.

She arrived at Kara’s apartment with wine, as usual, to find everyone already half-way through a game of Pictionary. That was good. Lena couldn’t draw to save her life, and she despised the game with a hatred bordering on the irrational. She couldn’t stand losing.

Lena was barely through the door when she was enveloped in a warm embrace. She melted into Kara’s heat to a chorus of her name being called by everyone. Strange how they welcomed her yet lied to her. Strange how she craved their hospitality despite the deceit.

Kara rocked her gently from side to side, breathing in deeply as she – wait. She wasn’t, was she?

“Are you smelling me?” Lena asked quietly, so the others couldn’t hear.

Kara froze. “I – erm, well I’m, uh, you smell good, is it a new perfume?” Her voice was pitched high with panic, and Lena couldn’t help the tinkling laugh that escaped her lips. Kara pulled back, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as her face blazed with mortification.

“No, I’m not wearing a new perfume,” Lena said. “But you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” She breezed into the room, depositing the bottle of wine on the counter and joining the others at the couch. She tried not to let thoughts of another couch crowd her brain, but she was unsuccessful, especially when Kara sat down next to her and handed her a glass of wine, her left side plastered against Lena’s right.

This was going to be a long night.

“Why are you so red?” Alex asked Kara as she took a swig of beer.

“I’m not,” Kara said as she glared at her sister.

“Yeah you’re –”

“No, I’m not.”

Alex gave Kara a funny look but let the subject drop. Lena was both relieved and disappointed; it was fun seeing how red Kara could go, but she also didn’t want their relationship coming to light here and now. _Relationship._ What a joke. Her mood soured as all the secrets swept back into focus.

She shoved them down into a box. “I’m on Kara’s team,” Lena declared, taking a sip of her wine.

“You can’t do that, the game’s already begun,” Brainy protested from his position on the floor, resting against Nia’s legs. Were they a thing now? Kara had often ranted to her about how blind they were both being. Lena didn’t need to tell her _they’d_ been dancing around each other longer; Kara knew that as intimately as she did. “The rules state –”

Lena waved a hand. “What rules? I can. Kara’s the best artist, so,” she shrugged and basked in the glow of Kara’s smile.

Brainy was left spluttering as Alex patted his shoulder. “Let it go. Kara and Lena are always a team nowadays.” It was true. Lena couldn’t remember a time Kara hadn’t been her partner at these nights.

Kara lifted her arm and let it rest around Lena’s shoulders. “Dream team. We always win.” That set off protests from everyone, but Lena didn’t hear them. She was too caught up in the feel of Kara’s immaculately sculptured arm, her mind misfiring as she sat there dumbly.

A woman Lena vaguely recalled as being James’ sister Kelly leaned forward in her armchair. “Alex didn’t tell me you two were dating. Congrats. How long?”

“Huh?” Had such an ineloquent noise come out of Lena’s mouth? She could scarcely believe it. She sounded like Kara.

“Wha –?” Kara also seemed to be having trouble with coherency. “We aren’t, erm, uh, I don’t, ah –”

“Wow,” Alex laughed. “For two intelligent people you sure sound stupid.”

“Shut up Alex.”

“Just saying.”

“We aren’t dating,” Lena said to Kelly as the Danvers’ sisters continued to snipe at each other.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kelly said. “You two just seem really close.”

“Best friends.” Lena sensed a chance to pour the guilt on thick for the whole group, and she always capitalised on good opportunities. “We tell each other everything, so I’m sure I’d know if Kara was dating anyone, isn’t that right?”

Lena didn’t miss the way everyone suddenly seemed preoccupied with something. James became engrossed in his beer bottle label, J’onn was staring so hard at the coffee table Lena was surprised it didn’t burst into flames, and even Brainy – poor, unsubtle Brainy – was fiddling with his jacket zip. _Ridiculous._ Lena’s stomach sank to her feet, and she wanted to be anywhere but around these people.

“Pfft,” Kara laughed loudly, uncomfortably. “I’m not dating anyone, no, nope, not me. Single as a pringle. I’m on the market, I’m on the erm, I’m uh, going to stop talking now.”

Her arm was still across Lena’s shoulder’s, and it felt like it was burning her. Lena didn’t miss the way Alex’s eyes kept darting between them like she was putting something together. It was clear Kara hadn’t told her sister about her sexual escapades as Supergirl, but Lena still didn’t like the way she was looking at them both. Like she could see right through them.

“Monopoly,” Nia exclaimed in the awkward silence, and everyone rushed to set the board up. At least this was a game Lena was almost guaranteed to win.

 

\---

 

She did win. The game only lasted an hour, short by monopoly’s standards, and by the end Kara had declared herself on Lena’s team and laughed every time she destroyed someone. It was infectious. Lena forgot all about how much she hated these people right now as she bought hotel after hotel, and a low simmering had started below her stomach that flared every time Kara brushed against her. Which happened a _lot._

The wine hadn’t helped. She’d had a bottle to herself already, and its warmth was diffusing through her, loosening muscles and tongue, giving her a dopey smile and searching fingers. Fingers that found Kara’s arm, or thigh, or neck, and kept returning, stroking, fondling.

Everyone was a little drunk, so no one commented. Alex was practically in Kelly’s lap, and she only had eyes for her, which made Lena count her lucky stars. The last thing she wanted was for Alex ‘bloodhound’ Danvers to get a whiff of whatever was going on between her and Kara.

Kara herself seemed to have a permanent smile fixed to her face. She blossomed under Lena’s ministrations, leaning into her embrace, searching out her hands whenever Lena moved away for a short while. It was torture knowing she couldn’t properly touch her, knowing Kara didn’t know she knew, knowing that everything would come crashing down around them once it all came to the surface. But no. Lena wouldn’t think of that now. Now, she wanted to bask in Kara’s solid warmth, and have a good time pretending everything was going to work out alright.

J’onn left first, citing an early morning as his excuse. Nia and Brainy left shortly after, Nia giggling on Brainy’s arm. James took one look at his sister and Alex and practically ran out the door after that.

 Impromptu game night became impromptu girls’ night, minus Nia. Alex retrieved another beer from the fridge and topped up everyone’s wine. Why did Kara drink wine? Did she like the taste? Lena found herself staring at Kara’s mouth as she had a sip, rosy lips shaping around the glass as rosy wine slipped down her throat. Lena could think of a better place for those lips. Wet tongue leaving a blazing trail over her stomach, hot mouth clamping over her clit –

“How’ve you been Lena? We’ve barely seen you for weeks.”

Alex’s slightly slurred words burst through the haze of arousal around Lena’s brain and she blinked as she tried to think of what to say. “Work.” The word came out just as slurred as Alex’s, if not more so. “Busy. I’ve seen plenty of Supergirl though.” Lena smirked at her little joke, and she didn’t miss the look Alex threw Kara, or the way Kara knocked back her wine.

“That’s so cool,” Kelly gushed, and it occurred to Lena that she didn’t know. Well, at least Lena wasn’t the only one they kept secrets from. “What’s she like? I bet she’s so cool.”

Kara was clearly the only sober person there, and she drained another glass of wine. “She’s alright,” Lena shrugged, going for indifferent. She didn’t want them to know just how in love she was with Kara. She needed to tell Kara that first.

“Just alright?” Kelly seemed disappointed. “She seems lovely from the interviews I’ve seen. Very kind and compassionate, and her arms are amazing.”

Lena felt a surge of jealousy. They were _her_ arms. Kelly couldn’t have them.

“Alright, enough about Supergirl,” Alex said with a frown. Lena noticed Kara hide a smirk behind another sip of wine. “She’s not that great.”

“It’s okay Alex, I like you more,” Kelly leaned into Alex, who grinned with pride. They were cute together, and Lena was glad Kelly knew to stay away from her Kara. The contentment she was feeling faded away like mist in the sun at Kelly next question, replaced by alcohol tinged fear. “So, if you guys aren’t dating each other, which I’m surprised about by the way, is there anyone you have your eyes on?”

Lena didn’t know how to respond without blurting out Kara. Kara Danvers, her best friend, who was Supergirl, who was lying to her about being Supergirl, who she was sleeping with as Supergirl, who she was madly in love with. What could she say instead?

Kara was stuttering something next to Lena, who said the first thing that popped into her head. “Supergirl’s arms are to die for.” _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Why had she had so much wine?

Kara flushed bright red as Alex burst out laughing. “You hear that Kara? Supergirl’s arms are to _die_ for.”

“Shut up Alex.”

 Everyone was laughing except Kara, so Lena must have said something right. Even Kelly was grinning along, although it was shaded with uncertainty, like she knew she was missing out on an inside joke. Lena decided to capitalise on her success. “They are. I’ve seen them.”

“Everyone’s seen her arms Lena,” Alex said a little patronisingly. “Every time she goes out in public a million cameras are pointed at her.”

Lena frowned at Alex. She may be drunk, but she wasn’t an idiot. “I know _that_. I mean I’ve seen her naked arms. Naked.”

The pride she felt at beating Alex immediately evaporated as panic took root. Why the fuck had she said that? She _was_ a fucking idiot. Kara choked on her wine as Kelly grinned and Alex gaped at her.

“You’ve seen Supergirl naked? You’ve slept with Supergirl?” Kelly sounded impressed. “What was that like?”

Alex suddenly didn’t seem drunk anymore as she glared at Kara. Kara, who was staring at her empty wine glass like she wanted it to swallow her. Lena needed to back track fast.

“Erm, no, no, not _naked_ naked,” she said quickly, trying to think of something that wouldn’t sound like she was lying. “Uh, her sleeve ripped, that’s all.” That was plausible, right?

“Her sleeve ripped,” Alex deadpanned. “Her sleeve on her suit that is bulletproof, fireproof, waterproof, _everything_ proof, ripped.”

“Ah, yes?” Lena cursed her intoxicated brain. This was a disaster.

“You _slept_ with her?” Lena didn’t know if Alex’s disbelieving shout was directed at her or Kara. “Oh my god, seriously? Does she even know?”

Kelly looked confused. “Does who know what?”

Kara stood up abruptly. “Game night is over. Please leave now.” She was spinning her glass between her fingers so fast Lena was having trouble seeing it was moving at all.

“I – no,” Lena said, trying valiantly to make the sad look leave Kara’s eyes. How could she make Alex believe she hadn’t slept with Supergirl?

“You know?” Kara and Alex turned to her so fast _Lena_ almost fell over. Both were gawking at her in shock, and did Kara look a little… relieved?

This was a great opportunity to come clean. So, of fucking course, Lena squandered it. “Know? _No_ , I didn’t sleep with Supergirl.” She could only blame her panic saturated drunk brain.

“Yes, you did,” Alex said firmly.

“Funny, I don’t recall you being there.”

Alex smirked. “No, but you’ve basically admitted it. Stop trying to fix it.”

Lena slumped in her seat, her slow mind running back through the conversation to figure out where she’d lost it.

“Come on,” she said to Kelly, and together they left quietly, Kelly catching on that something big had happened.

Lena was on the verge of tears. “Kara, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean –”

Kara smiled a sad smile. “It’s okay Lena, you did nothing wrong.” Lena wanted to scream; she’d done everything wrong since she found out. “You’re drunk. Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight.”

Lena followed Kara forlornly, unsure how to make things better. She climbed into the bed fully clothed and grabbed Kara’s hand as she turned to leave. “Please stay with me?”

Kara looked like she was going to refuse, but eventually she climbed in next to her, also fully clothed. This wasn’t how Lena had envisioned their first time in Kara’s bed together. “Thank you,” Lena whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Kara shushed her and pulled her into an embrace. Lena fell into her heat, jealously holding on for one more night. “It’s okay.”

“I love you.” Lena barely heard herself say the words, but she knew Kara did. She felt a small smile against her hair.

“Then why are you sleeping with Supergirl?” The words were also soft, and Lena sighed, nestling deeper into Kara’s neck. No more lies.

“I know Kara. I know everything.”

 

\---

 

Lena awoke to agony. Her brain was hammering against her skull, and she screwed her eyes shut against the gloom that permeated the room.

After several minutes of pulsing pain, she decided to get some water. Groaning as she sat up, Lena tried to fill in the blanks in her memory, but the end of the previous night remained encased in fog. She hadn’t been that drunk for a while. _God, I’m a mess._

Lena didn’t need to go far for her water. Kara had left a glass on the bedside table along with some aspirin. She’d left the curtains closed as well, hence the dark. Lena felt like her heart would burst with gratitude.

After downing the painkillers and water, Lena brushed her teeth with the spare toothbrush, washed her face and brushed her hair. She felt slightly more human afterwards. She rummaged through Kara’s wardrobe and changed into an oversized red jumper and some comfy grey joggers.

Venturing out into the apartment proper told her Kara wasn’t in. Lena tried not to take her absence to heart; there may have been an emergency, or she could have run out for food. Lena hoped it was the latter. She was so hungry she felt sick.

She made herself a black coffee and settled on the couch to wait. She sat calmly, occasionally sipping her drink. If anyone could see her, they would have no idea of the turmoil raging within.

Had she said anything last night? She couldn’t remember. Her last clear recollection was of J’onn leaving, and then, Nia and Brainy? Try as she might, the stubborn holes in her memory remained blank.

She wasn’t waiting long. She heard the jingle of keys in the lock and carefully put her coffee on the table. Kara stepped through the door delicately, like she thought Lena was still asleep and didn’t want to disturb her. She smiled fleetingly; it fell off her face within seconds of appearing. _Fuck, what happened?_

She had food. Lots of food. Big Belly Burger. Lena stumbled over to the kitchen as Kara laid everything out and starting shoving fries into her mouth in a decent imitation of the Kryptonian.

Kara chuckled. “Slow down, you’re going to choke.”

Lena glared, and ate another fry. She did slow down though. “Thank you so much for this. This is _so_ needed.”

“I figured,” Kara said. “You drank a lot of wine last night.”

Lena groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Do you remember much?” It appeared Kara was facing whatever had happened head on. Lena could play it off, but she was tired of this game they were playing, tired of the lies, of hurting each other.

“I don’t remember much at all, but something obviously happened. What did I say?”

Kara licked her lips, drawing Lena’s eyes there. Kara noticed, and sighed as she sat opposite Lena at the kitchen table. “I think you know what you said.”

Lena slowly finished chewing. The burger had lost all flavour. Lena cursed her wine drowned brain. “I take it I told you that I know you’re Supergirl.” Lena didn’t need super hearing to catch Kara’s intake of breath. “Did I tell you I’m in love with you as well?”

Kara’s eyes had never looked so blue. She nodded, and Lena closed her own eyes. “Lena, I –”

“That wasn’t how I wanted to tell you,” Lena cut in desperately. “Please know that. God, I wanted to at least remember what I said.”

“I love you too.” Four words. Four short words and Lena’s brain ceased working. It took a lot to render Lena speechless, but Kara had managed it in four words. She was still talking. “I have for a long time, but I didn’t realise until recently. Given the new… developments –” Lena snorted “– I started to look at everything in a different light. I’m so sorry Lena. I’m sorry for everything. The lies, the ditching you on our lunch dates, the keeping you in the dark. I did try to tell you once, on the plane to Kasnia, but then you started talking about Eve and the betrayals and I just couldn’t. I’m not going to give you excuses. I just want you to know the I am truly sorry, and that I love you with everything that I am. I understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

Silence rang loud in Lena’s ears. Kara looked crestfallen, and Lena thought that wasn’t how someone was supposed to look after a declaration of love. “I’m sorry too.”

“You have nothing to apologise for Lena.”

“Kara please,” Lena sucked in a deep breath against the burning in her throat and frowned at the table. “I love you, and I’ve hurt you. I’m so sorry. When Lex told me who you were, I was so _angry_. All I saw was red. I wanted to make you hurt like you’d made me, and with rage clouding my judgment I thought the best way to do that would be to seduce you as Supergirl and flirt with you as Kara. I’m sorry. I used our feelings, _your_ feelings against you, and that was a horrible thing to do. I don’t know if you can ever forgive me but know that I don’t ever plan on hurting you again. I understand if _you_ never want to see _me_ again.”

When Lena looked up at Kara, she’d removed her glasses, and her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Lena almost gasped. It was one thing knowing Kara and Supergirl were one and the same, but it was another thing entirely seeing it right in front of her.

“It seems we’ve hurt each other a lot. Can we start over?”

“Can it be that simple?” Lena couldn’t let herself hope that they could move forward so easily.

“Yeah,” Kara said. “The only thing stopping us is us, right? I don’t want to lose you Lena. I love you.” Those words again. Lena felt like there was no air in the room. Kara stood, moved around the table and held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Kara Zor-el, from Krypton. I’m also known as Kara Danvers, thanks to the Danvers family adopting me when I arrived on this planet. I’m also known as Supergirl, which I actually find a little annoying; I’m a woman not a girl, but it stuck, so,” Kara shrugged.

Lena was struck by a strong desire to learn everything she could about the ethereal goddess standing in front of her. “You’re definitely a woman,” Lena said as she slid her hand against Kara’s, the Kryptonian’s warm palm grounding her in the moment. “Lena Luthor. It’s nice to meet you, Kara Zor-el.”

A smile lit up Kara’s blushing face as they stood shaking hands. “There’s no way I’m letting you go without a fight Lena Luthor. We love each other,” she stood straighter as she said that, like Lena’s love gave her strength. “You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

“Glad to hear it,” Lena said. “I don’t want you to go anywhere. Can you truly forgive me?”

Kara’s smile softened. “Can you forgive me?”

Lena didn’t have to look deep inside herself to know the answer. Somewhere amongst all the sex and hurt and love, forgiveness had arrived as well. It wrapped around Lena like a soft light, warm and safe and relaxed. She nodded once. “I forgive you Kara.”

The tears clouding her bright eyes finally spilled over, and Lena had never seen a more beautiful sight. Kara’s smile split her face, and she let out a watery laugh as she pulled her into an all-encompassing embrace. “I forgive you too. I love you.” Lena didn’t think she’d ever get tired of hearing Kara say that.

Her cheeks were damp as well as they stood wrapped tightly around one another. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, and she would have willingly sunk further into Kara if not for the loud rumbling of her stomach.

Kara laughed as they pulled apart. It was a pure sound, one of happiness and love and a future Lena had never dared hope for. She found herself laughing along as well. “Sorry, I’m really hungry.”

“C’mon,” Kara gestured at the table. “Eat as many of these greasy burgers as you can before I finish them all. I’ve been told it’s a great hangover cure.”

Lena bit into a burger that was bursting with flavour, and the future looked bright indeed. Her headache had eased, she was stuffing her face and didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty about it, and the woman of her dreams was grinning across at her. It didn’t get better than that.

Lena wondered if she _was_ dreaming. She hadn’t ever imagined they would get here, not after everything that had happened between them. But Kara was right; they loved each other, they’d forgiven each other, and they were worth fighting for. Lena would give everything she was to Kara. Selflessly, freely, unconditionally. She loved her, and that’s all that mattered.

“So,” she said around a mouthful of fries. “Tell me one fact I don’t know about you.”

“I’ll tell you anything,” Kara said in a rush, like she was afraid to hold things back in case Lena ran for the hills. “Erm, I’m claustrophobic because I spent twenty-four years in a small pod drifting through space. Um, I’ve only ever been drunk once, and I didn’t like it so –”

“Wait,” Lena cut in, her reeling mind struggling to compute what Kara had just said. “Twenty-four years? How old are you?”

“Technically, fifty-one I think? But I was in a kind of stasis in the pod, like half awake, half asleep, and I didn’t age.”

Lena burst out laughing. “Oh my God, you’re a cougar.”

“Hey!” Lena watched as Kara valiantly tried to look affronted, but it slid from her in the face of Lena’s laughter.

Alex walked in on them both giggling over the table. Lena cut off abruptly, her laughter choking in her throat. _What if we’d been making out, or making love? Does she always just let herself in?_ The thought made her laugh again, and Alex stared at the two of them like they’d grown second heads.

“What’s in those burgers?”

“Hey Alex,” Kara said brightly. “Help yourself.”

Alex remained by the door, her eyes darting between the two of them. Lena decided to ease her confusion. “I don’t know exactly what I said last night, but yes, I know Kara is Supergirl.”

 Alex pinched her brow between her fingers. When she looked up however, Lena found a smirk where she’d been expecting a frown. “You don’t remember what you said?”

Lena felt her stomach flip, even though she knew it was anatomically impossible. Kara’s hissed “ _Alex_ ,” didn’t help either.

“I’ll tell you what you said.” There was far too much joy in Alex’s voice. “You said Kara’s arms are to die for. That you’ve seen them _naked_.”

Lena knew Alex was trying to get a rise out of her, but she didn’t blush as easily as Kara. She regularly faced down men who thought the worst of her, who dismissed her, belittled her. This had nothing on them. _Time to flip this on her._ “That’s right. In fact, I’ve seen her whole body naked, and it’s _incredible_. Definitely to die for.” She’d purposely dropped her voice, and Alex’s look of disgust was worth Kara’s flaming face.

“I need to bleach my brain.”

Lena burst out laughing for the second tome that morning. Kara soon joined in, and eventually Alex did too. “So,” Alex said slowly, taking a seat next to Kara. “What’s going on between you two?”

Kara took Lena’s hand across the table and smiled. “We’re together.”

Simple words for such an enormity of emotion. _Love._ Lena smiled back at Kara, getting lost in the depths of her eyes. The moment was on the verge of becoming charged, but Alex popped that like a balloon.

“I’m still here guys. Please don’t do anything gross in front of me.”

“Control yourself with Kelly then.”

Lena listened to the sister’s banter back and forth, a contentment settling in her bones. This was her life. It was _amazing_. The rest of her life stretched out in front of her in that moment, and Lena couldn’t have been happier with what she saw.

Alex left a short time after that, with empty threats of killing Lena if she hurt Kara, and a very real threat of an NDA. Kara shut the door behind her and turned back to Lena, a smirk that Lena knew intimately fixed on her face.

Lena went to her, hands gripping and lips grinning, and fell into her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
